


Hotshots

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Treat, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Teasing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Danger had taught Jess to focus on the present and take advantage when she could, so she was going to hold onto every last second she had with Tallie in this bed.





	Hotshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/gifts).



“You missed all the action,” Jess teased, her lips on Tallie’s skin. “It made quite the explosion.”

Tallie arched her neck, letting Jess nip at the delicate skin. “Sorry I missed it.”

“Could’ve used those bombers.” Jess pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Tallie’s collar bone, savoring the tiny hum Tallie made in response. “But we handled it. Because we’re us.”

“Uh huh,” Tallie said with a laugh. “You X-wing pilots think you’re such hot stuff.”

“That’s because we are. Miss ‘Poe Dameron noticed me, Poe Dameron said I’m a special pilot, oh my stars, the Poe Dameron!’” Jess paused and sat back on her heels, swinging her ponytail back over her shoulder. “Or was that someone else?”

Tallie tossed a pillow at Jess’ head. “Fuck off.”

Jess made as if to get off the bed. “So I’ll just go then?”

“Don’t you dare! Jessika Pava, you are the absolute worst.”

Sitting back down, admiring the flush spreading down Tallie’s pale skin from her face to her breasts, Jess said, “Must be the X-wing pilot in me.”

“Can’t believe I let you have sex with me.” Tallie reached out to yank Jess back down on top of her, maybe slightly rougher than she had intended, judging by the way they collided.  “Ow,” Tallie said, and Jess laughingly kissed her mouth.

They kissed slowly, savoring it, Tallie’s hands on Jess’ waist, her hips, her ass. It had been too long since they’d done this, too long since they’d even seen each other. Jess sometimes wished their paths aligned more frequently, that Tallie was in Black Squadron rather than the team that protected their bombers. That felt selfish, putting her own wants above the Resistance, so she tried not to think it.

Sometimes she couldn’t help it.

Instead of thinking about what she couldn’t have, Jess focused on what she did. Tallie, beneath her, pliant and open, swathes of warm bare skin and her lean limbs. She mewled when Jess kissed her breasts, her belly, her thighs, between her legs.

They had won, but it was only one battle, and she didn’t know what would come next. She had lost friends but she was still alive, and so was Tallie, and they were here together. Danger had taught her to focus on the present and take advantage when she could, so she was going to hold onto every last second she had with Tallie in this bed.

Tallie gasped and cried, “Jess, Jess, Jess,” when she came, fingers tangled into Jess’ hair, and Jess pressed up against her to kiss her neck, draping her arm over Tallie’s waist while her breathing slowed.

It turned out that they had unfortunately fewer seconds together in this bed than Jess had wanted. A loud knock banged on the door and Jess recognized Poe’s voice.

“Sorry to interrupt the sexcapades,” he called through the door, “but the general’s called a meeting.”

Jess sighed and buried her face against Tallie. Tallie stroked her fingers over Jess’ shoulder and said, “Okay, we’ll be there.”

“This sucks,” Jess said.

“Yeah, it does.” But Tallie was already moving, dislodging herself from Jess’ embrace, and Jess followed suit because that was what they did.

The Resistance first.

“What do you think it’s about?” she asked as she pulled on her clothes. “Thought we’d get a little longer to celebrate. We did blow up a superweapon and everything.”

“Dunno. Guess we’ll find out.”

“Your lack of curiosity is appalling.”

Tallie made a face at Jess as she tied her scarf around her neck. Then she grabbed Jess by the open collar of her flight suit, pulling her close, stealing another kiss. “Maybe we’ll get to share an assignment for once. Fly together. Have each others’ backs.”

“Maybe,” Jess said, and kissed Tallie’s nose. “If you can stomach working with us hotshot X-wing pilots.”

“For you?” Tallie said with an impish grin. “I can stomach anything.”

 _Yeah,_ Jess thought. _Me, too._


End file.
